


Forever Plus A Thousand Years

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Forever Plus A Thousand Years

“You almost ready?” he called from your living room, where he’d sat nearly an hour ago after getting ready. “We’re gonna be late.”

Putting the final touches on your outfit, you chuckled slightly. He wasn’t used to you taking so long to get ready; it wasn’t really like you, except when it was a special occasion. And today was your best friend’s wedding. You’d known each other since you were kids and today she was marrying the man she’d been dating for the last six years. 

In order to avoid a feud with some of her other friends, which were much more petty than you could’ve ever been, she’d decided to only have family in the wedding party. That was fine by you anyway. Wedding’s were expensive and you didn’t have a ton of cash. But your mother had given you a handful of cash after selling some of her handmade crochet projects, so you decided to splurge on the perfect dress to wear. One you would definitely wear again. “I’m almost ready!” you called back, swiping on some lip gloss. “I just want to make sure everything looks perfect!”

“You always look perfect!” he called back. “Now hurry up!”

About 20 minutes later (what? considering this was your best friend’s wedding getting ready in under an hour was actually a miracle), you emerged from the bedroom. “You like?” you asked Spencer. He’d been looking at his phone when you came out of the bedroom and his mouth dropped when he looked up. 

“Wow…” he breathed, standing up from the couch and wiping his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants. He swallowed hard and reached out for your hand. “You look beautiful. You plan on wearing this somewhere else, right? Because I could look at you in this forever.” 

Stepping back, you twirled around, showing off the floor-length red evening dress. As you spun, the differing shades of red sparkled in front of his eyes, but of course they weren’t out sparkled by your own smile. Jewels radiated outward from the waist of the dress in all directions, disappearing as they diffused. On the top, there was one shoulder covered in red sheer chiffon. It was probably one of the nicest things you’d ever owned. You made a mental note to thank your mother again. “Anytime you have something for the Bureau I plan on wearing this,” you laughed, tilting his head back up toward you. “You don’t think it’s too much for a wedding?”

“Not at all,” he said. “The family will be looking at the bride, but I can guarantee I’ll be looking at someone else.” He blushed as he took in the full picture of you once more. “Ready? We don’t wanna be late.”

—-

The ceremony was beautiful. Your best friend couldn’t keep the tears in her eyes while she was marrying the man she’s loved for so long. During the entire ceremony, you did your best to focus on your bestie, but you couldn’t help but notice how intently Spencer was focused on you. His hand wrapped around yours at the beginning of the ceremony, and by the end, you’d focused so much on each other, that right after the newly-wedded husband and wife kissed, you did the same. “Ready for the reception?” you asked. It wasn’t often that you got to dance with your boyfriend; he wasn’t a big fan. But given that he wouldn’t know anyone else at the reception but you, he’d be more comfortable letting loose.

After the cocktail hour, you made your way inside and took your seats, clapping incessantly as your friend made her way into the hall with her new husband. They danced to her favorite song, At Last by Etta James, for their first dance. Next, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri came on and the deejay invited any couples that wanted to join the newlyweds to do so. “Join me?” you asked, standing up and extending your hand. “I love this song.” You pouted a bit; he couldn’t resist that. 

With a few heavy steps, he followed you to the floor and pulled you in by your waist. You entwined your hands in his and moved as close as you could, resting your forehead against his as you swayed to the music. 

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more

At those words, he leaned in to take your lips in his. “I love you,” he said surprised - as if it was a revelation. 

“I know you do,” you chuckled. “I love you too.”

“No,” he swallowed, “I love you. Like forever, I love you. I wanna marry you.”

A small smiled formed at the corners of your lips. You were pretty sure that the blush of your cheeks matched your dress and lipstick. “Are you proposing to me?” you asked.

He shook his head. “No, I swear I’ll do it better than that.” You laughed. You would’ve said yes anyway. 

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more

“And I know we’ve talked about it before,” he continued. “But I just realized that I don’t just want to get married, I want to marry you. I don’t know how I got lucky enough to have you walk into my life, but I know now that I never want to let you go.” His eyes were so wide you couldn’t help but laugh. You were pretty sure you could look at his face for the rest of your life.

As the song concluded, and everyone was told to return to their seats for dinner, you both stood there in each other’s arms. You hadn’t even noticed until your bestie came over. “Hey, babe,” she said, kissing your cheek. “Hey, Spencer. I didn’t think any two people could look more in love than Anthony and I right now, but I think you two might give us a run for our money.”

You made your way back to your seats. “So you think you can love me forever?” you asked.

“Forever, plus a thousand years.”


End file.
